This invention pertains to a device to be used by one fireman to rewind a previously extended fire hose that is empty of water.
Ofttimes one will walk or drive by a firehouse and observe a long extended fire hose, often one-hundred feet or more, being curled around itself into a spiral. A fireman or trainee is stooped over pulling and coiling the empty hose around itself such that it can thus be relocated onto a truck or stowed in the firehouse for storage. Not only is this effort tedious, but it is uncomfortable due to the continued bent over position required to carry this out. Since fire trucks often carry as much as 2,000 feet of hose in 100 to 200 foot lengths, the rewind job is not one that firefighters look forward to. Applicant, who has an employment history with several fire agencies, believed that there had to be a better way to achieve the desired result. The result is this invention.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties, and the selection of components which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
The device of this invention is a T-bar formed of a handle and shaft, the shaft being connected to a junction box from which emanates a pair of spaced prongs directed away from the handle of the T-bar. The structure is preferably formed of stainless steel.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.